Daisy
Daisy is a female Earth pony with a pale magenta coat, lime mane, emerald green eyes, and a cutie mark of two daisies. She shares her design with Golden Harvest, shares her tail style with Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine, and has speaking roles in The Ticket Master, Applebuck Season, Bridle Gossip, The Cutie Pox, The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Family Appreciation Day, A Friend in Deed, and Slice of Life. She is called Flower Wishes, a name previously used for a G3 pony, in some merchandise.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Daisy is commonly featured as a background pony, sometimes more prominently than other background ponies. During running sequences, her mane style changes to resemble Berryshine and Cherry Berry's, and her eye color changes to an olive green. She is often seen and heard alongside Rose and Lily Valley. She offers Twilight Sparkle in The Ticket Master some aid in gardening, as a favor to earn her spare ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. She runs inside her herb shop with Lily when Zecora appears in Bridle Gossip, after which Twilight Sparkle knocks on the door and says they need to talk, mentioning Daisy's name for the first time. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, Daisy appears as a member of the plant team at first, but then switches to the animal team briefly before switching back once the song begins. A duplicate of her appears late in the song as part of the animal team. Later in the episode, in the ice-carving scene, she is part of the weather team. She participates in the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends, but her number is obscured. In Over a Barrel, she is a resident of Appleloosa, wearing a brown creased cowpony hat. Daisy also makes solo appearances in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Hearth's Warming Eve, and Family Appreciation Day, during the last of which she is seen running a stall that sells saucepans although after that scene she is seen out of the stall. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, she is seen in the background during the Flim Flam Brothers Song and in the cider queue (several times in front of Rainbow Dash, and once behind her). In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, she walks through Canterlot during The Failure Song; her coat is periwinkle in this appearance rather than pale magenta. In Magic Duel, she is shown in Trixie's flashback, mocking her after the Ursa Minor incident in Boast Busters. She is present at both magic duels between Twilight and Trixie. When Trixie sends a cart into the air she runs away, and after the second duel she cheers happily along with the rest of the town when Twilight wins. She is later present in the crowd when Twilight performs her magic for the ambassadors from Saddle Arabia. In Spike at Your Service she appears in the background laughing with Sunshower Raindrops. In Just for Sidekicks she is seen in the train and at the train station. In Magical Mystery Cure she is in the background multiple times. In the season four episode Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Daisy appears at the beginning of the episode at the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. Later in the episode, she runs from the plunderseeds as they grow all over Ponyville. In the following episode, Daisy watches the Summer Sun Celebration. In Flight to the Finish, Daisy stands as part of the crowd at the Crystal Empire. In Power Ponies, Daisy runs from The Mane-iac in Maretropolis. Daisy walks alongside "Written Script" in Rainbow Falls. Later in the episode, she watches Rainbow Dash fake her injury. In Pinkie Pride, Daisy takes part in the party in Appleloosa. She then appears as part of the crowds gathered throughout Pinkie the Party Planner, The Super Duper Party Pony, The Goof Off, and Make a Wish. In Simple Ways, Daisy appears at the Ponyville Days Festival announcement. Later, she looks at Rarity at the train station. In Filli Vanilli, she stands next to Sweetie Drops as Cheerilee faints. Later, she cheers for Fluttershy's performance. Daisy also appears in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Daisy appears throughout the Cutie Mark Crusaders' performance. Later, she appears in Sweetie Belle's dream. In Leap of Faith, Daisy and a duplicate walk toward and watch Flim and Flam. In Trade Ya!, she appears. In Inspiration Manifestation, she appears at the Foal and Filly Fair In Equestria Games, she appears in different parts of the crowd between shots. She later appears outside the stadium and when the cloud descends upon it. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, she watches Discord on stage and is later captured by him in Appleloosa. In the season five episode Bloom & Gloom, Daisy and Diamond Mint run past Apple Bloom because of a twittermite infestation. Daisy also appears in Tanks for the Memories, Slice of Life, Princess Spike, and an upcoming other episode of season five. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Daisy makes a brief appearance at the very beginning of ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, standing next to a Pegasus from Suited For Success, The Best Night Ever, A Friend in Deed, and Pinkie Pride at the Crystal Empire train station. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Daisy is one of many ponies seen in the establishing shot of Ponyville in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Appearances with Rose and Lily Valley .]] The three appear together in Applebuck Season, Bridle Gossip, and The Cutie Pox. In Applebuck Season, they react during and to the aftermath of the bunny stampede. In Bridle Gossip, they react to Zecora entering town with the main characters. In The Cutie Pox, they react to Apple Bloom's strange symptoms, letting out sighs of relief when Spike dismisses their claims of the cause. Rose and Daisy appear in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 at different places in the cider queue. In Apple Bloom's imagined apocalyptic Ponyville in Hearts and Hooves Day, an emaciated Lily Valley runs around in a panic wearing a dunce hat, while Rose cries out in despair atop a roof, next to Berryshine. In A Friend in Deed, all three of them appear briefly in the crowd Pinkie Pie addresses concerning Cranky Doodle Donkey's need for a toupee. All three ponies appear in Putting Your Hoof Down at Iron Will's motivational seminar. The three appear again briefly reading the paper, but Rose can be seen only briefly since it zooms past her. Daisy and Lily Valley appear in One Bad Apple. In Slice of Life, they react to news that they need to put flower arrangements for Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding a day early, and later when they see a zinnia with its stem snapped. Other depictions IDW comics Daisy appears in on page 2, in on page 17, in on page 4, and in on pages 2, 3, and 8. My Little Pony (mobile game) Daisy is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game description states, "Daisy's an earth pony with green eyes, green hair and a heart of gold!" Merchandise A mini-figure toy named Flower Wishes was released as part of the first wave of mystery packs in November 2010 and as part of the Toys "R" Us exclusive Friendship Celebration Collection in mid-2012. The toy uses the Pinkie Pie mold, but features Daisy's color scheme and cutie mark, despite not having the same name. According to the European mystery pack collector card, Flower Wishes "grows a garden". The Australia/U.S. mystery pack collector card has a longer description and reads, "FLOWER WISHES has a beautiful garden. She grows flowers in every color of the rainbow!" The Friendship Celebration Collection toy package has a different description and reads, "BLOSSOMFORTH and FLOWER WISHES have a tea party for two!" A Playful Ponies brushable toy of Flower Wishes was displayed at Hasbro's stand at Toy Fair 2012 and at Comic Con 2012 and released as part of a Toys "R" Us exclusive boxset, the Friendship Is Magic Favorite Collection Featuring Nightmare Moon, in mid-2012. A second Flower Wishes mini-figure toy and collector card pair is part of the eighth wave of mystery packs. According to this collector card, "FLOWER WISHES grows flowers in every color of the rainbow!" A third Flower Wishes mini-figure toy and collector card pair is part of the tenth wave of mystery packs, which has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. This collector card uses the same description as the previous collector card. A Flower Wishes mini-figure toy and collector card pair is part of the twelfth wave of mystery packs. Cutie Mark Magic toys include another Playful Ponies brushable of Flower Wishes. This toy depicts her as a Pegasus, while its packaging depicts her as an Earth pony with the same design as in the show. Daisy, along with Rose and Lily Valley, appear together on the Comic Con 2011 and Season 2 posters. On the Comic Con 2011 poster, they are above the cockatrice, staring down at it apprehensively. Quotes The Ticket Master :Pinkie Pie: Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala! :Ponies, in unison: The Grand Galloping Gala? :Have I ever told you how much I love your mane? :I'll wash your dishes. :Daisy: Would you like any help with your gardening? :Shoeshine: I have a cartload of extra carrots. Applebuck Season :Rose: The horror, the horror. :Lily Valley: It was awful. :Daisy: A disaster. A horrible, horrible disaster. :Lily Valley: Our gardens, destroyed. :Rose: Every last flower, devoured. :Daisy: By... by... THEM! Bridle Gossip :Daisy: Look Rose! How awful! :Rose: The wicked enchantress has cursed them all. :Lily Valley: The horror, the horror! The Cutie Pox :Lily Valley: She's cursed! :Rose: Hexed! :Daisy: Enchanted! The Mysterious Mare Do Well :Pony: Holy turnips, that pony came outta nowhere! :Daisy: I've never seen such bravery in all my life! Family Appreciation Day :Granny Smith: They don't make 'em like they used to. chomp :Daisy: Hey! You bite it, you buy it! A Friend in Deed :Daisy: Toupee? :Lily Valley: Toupee? Slice of Life :Lily Valley: You want Matilda's arrangements... today?! :Daisy: This is awful! :Roseluck: The horror, the horror! :Lily Valley: gasps Look, girls! A broken stem on one of the zinnias! :Daisy: Whaaat?! :Roseluck: Oh, the horror, the horror! Gallery See also * * References de:Daisy gl:Daisy pl:Daisy pt:Daisy ru:Дейзи Category:Background characters